


Must be Christmas

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Jack is a happy camper, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident leaves them with two identical Castiels. What to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



Jack stared at the two identical angels. “It _is_ Christmas.”

Both Castiel’s rolled their eyes simultaneously. Jack’s grin went broader. “The effect is only temporary,” said one of them. Occasionally accidents with alien tech had marvelous consequences.

“All the more reason to take advantage of it,” said Jack, setting his coat aside and going for his suspenders.

The Castiel that had spoken looked at the other one before raising an eyebrow in silent question. The other Castiel shrugged. The first one leaned in to kiss his double and Jack froze in place as he cupped the other’s face and tongued his mouth slowly, making the double flush.

“Wow,” muttered Jack. The first Castiel broke the kiss to grin at Jack. He started undressing the second Castiel, kissing his skin as he exposed it. Jack quickly stripped out of his own clothes, hardly taking his eyes off of them for a moment.

Panting and breathless, the second Castiel turned to Jack and pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him deeply as he crawled over him. Jack moaned against his mouth, licking the taste from his lips.

Suddenly Castiel pulled away and groaned. Jack opened his eyes to see the first Castiel had put on the deep brown collar they had lying around and was nibbling the ear of his identical partner. Jack idly wondered if it was possibly to die from overstimulation, especially as the collared one reached around to stroke the other’s cock.

“How do you want us, Jack?” 

Jack’s mouth was dry as he stared up at the pair, his considerable mental library suddenly not enough for the situation. One Castiel looked at the other. “I think we may have found a way to shut him up.”

“Hey now I….” Jack broke into a moan as two lubed fingers pressed inside. Castiel’s soft lips kissed along his throat, worrying the skin by his shoulder as a hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

Within moments Jack found himself spreading his legs, one hand in the hair by his chest, the other grabbing the headboard. Another finger pressed inside and he rocked up. It felt so very good as he was opened roughly, two mouths working across his skin and his cock.

“Sit up,” ordered the Castiel in the collar as he pulled off his cock.

Jack obeyed and collared Cas moved behind him, stopping to kiss the other Castiel. He put Jack on his knees and held his hips as he pushed his way inside. Jack groaned and closed his eyes again only to find the other Castiel kissing him and guiding him forward until he could thrust into the angel in front of him.

Two pairs of strong arms wrapped around him. Jack moaned against the Castiel below him’s shoulder, happy to let them lead the way. The leather collar dragged against his skin as the one behind him draped himself over his back, thrusting deeper.

It wasn’t the first time Jack had found himself in this sort of situation, and it probably wouldn't be the last. But it was, well, doubly amazing to have Castiel’s familiar body both above and below him. The angels’ hands knew just how to touch him, just how to move inside and around him. Jack panted and groaned, tasting the salt of Castiel’s skin, felt the heat of two bodies pressed tight against him.

Collared Castiel shifted his angle and Jack cried out. Castiel writhed underneath him as he was driven into. It was all too much and Jack came suddenly, his famous control no match for the sensations overwhelming him.

Castiel cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply before carding his fingers through his hair and setting his head against his shoulder. Collared Castiel kissed him again, still going. Jack wrapped a hand around Cas’s cock, jerking him to an orgasm at almost the same time as collared Castiel.

Jack’s eyes were still screwed tightly shut. Fingers kept stroking his hair as he relaxed into their touch. collared Castiel kissed his ear and gently pulled out. Jack found himself rolled onto his side with a pair of angels curled around him. He could almost feel the touch of feathers sheltering him as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
